Halloween Wars (Revised)
All Hallow's Eve (Halloween) is an important holiday in the Caribbean. Pirates and townsfolk celebrate this holiday with dances and other scary treats. However Halloween is not all fun and games. Jolly Roger uses Halloween as an opportunity to maximize his power. Many times, during this holiday, he has cursed the Caribbean with the Muertos Moon, and changed the atmosphere to a ghastly green and purple hue. By far the worst Caribbean takeover attempt by Jolly Roger was during the Halloween Wars. Jolly Roger had, in October of 1744, increased the skeleton armada to hunt down pirate vessels. The EITC and Navy were even too afraid t venture out from their strongholds. Jolly Roger decided it was time for drastic measures. So far the war against The Pirate Brethren Court had been going badly. However he set his sights on Tortuga, the pirate fortress. For several days he sent undead soldiers in to crush and rampage the town. The pirates held the army off decently. Jolly also decided to implement multiple attacks at once. There were double invasions on the islands, such as the battles on Tortuga and Padres Del Fuego. The Undead Armada clashed with any pirate vessels, and the EITC Guilds even got involved, deciding to put aside their hate for the pirates in an effort to bring low Jolly Roger. The final battle of the Halloween Wars came one fateful night, whe Tortuga was quiet and peaceful. The EITC guilds has set up posts around the island, and several pirates were at their usual places: Taverns. Then came the green skies and the sound of a mighty vessel drawing near, with an evil laugh everyone recognized. Jolly Roger approached Tortuga on his fiendishly constructed vessel, the Harkaway. The battle started swiftly. Pirates and EITC organized themselves around the island. The Undead Army charged. The pirates had their weapons at the ready and tore through the first three waves of enemies easily. Once the fourth wave hit, things got messy. Pirates fell, undead were smote and the EITC was nowhere to be seen. Then came Jolly's little surprise. The Muertos Moon reared its hideous head. Suddenly, pirates turned on their mates, slashing and flailing their weapons, this way and that! Half of the pirate army and some newly revived EITC men were turned to evil undead monsters. The battle raged for an hour, no, more! The pirates were in disarray. But several leaders of the army took charge and readied themselves to crush Jolly's fighting force. Jolly himself set foot aboard land. He trampled fallen pirates, and ensnared those foolish enough to challenge him, using his un-righteous voodoo might. As he approached the Faithful Bride Tavern, several pirates faced him, the fate of Tortuga hanging by a frayed thread. Nate The Victorious, Cad Bane, Maggie, Tessa the GM of the Tessas Terrors. These mighty pirates rushed at Jolly using their prowess to outwit him. Nate stabbed at Jolly with a cursed sword, Tessas and Maggie blasted away with mighty pistols, and Cad Bane wrought havoc on Jolly's voodoo powers. Jolly soon fell, the pirates and EITC Commander being too mighty for him. As one, the pirates won the day and halted the advance of the undead scourge. Tortuga was saved, the Halloween Wars brought to an end. Major Players In the Halloween Wars: EITC: 1. Cad Bane: leader of the EITC 2. Samuel Redbeard Pirates: 1. Nate The Victorious: commander of the pirate force, officer in Tessas Terrors 2. Tessas Terror: Guild Captain of the Tessa's Terrors 3. Maggie 4. Heart Terror: officer in Tessas Terrors Undead: 1. Jolly Roger: Skeleton Captain 2. Rip Tail: Stump boss 3. Thaddeus Woodworm: leader of the second skeleton wave Category:Fan wars Category:In-game Events Category:POTCO Wars Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO